


Honey, Baby

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to seduce a woman: have sex with several different women. In front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, Baby

“What do you  _mean_ no!?”

You find your pants hanging over the headboard; screw underwear, they’re just another obstacle at this point. Well, and you haven’t done laundry in two weeks. You pull them up quickly, and zip slowly to avoid... catchage... “I’m dating like seven other girls right now, and I don’t have time.”

Kyu grabs your shirt just as you go for it, offers, and when you accept, yanks you closer. “Make time.”

Your first thought at this distance is to kiss her, but your mouth tastes like stale pussy. You sigh, slipping your shirt on. “What are you drinkin’?”

“Mojitos, if you got ‘em.”

You take a bottle of water and a tray of ice from the fridge, followed by a bottle of rum from the pantry. “Honey, I’ve got everything.” You choke back about a quarter of one bottle, and slosh the contents of the other into a glass. “Favourite season?”

“Summer.”

Toss in some ice, club soda, a little lime you happen to have laying around because you’re just that pretentious. The mint’s not fresh, but she can’t have everything. You hand it to the damn fairy. “Knock yourself out. I’m gonna clean up, and then you can ask me questions about shit you just told me.”

“Hey, hold it, hotshot. You don’t even know my birthday.”

“I don’t care.” you reply. “You look about 5’4”, C cup, hundred and... fifteen pounds?”

“Ten!” she snaps indignantly.

“Sorry, didn’t know if the wings had weight.” You pull your phone from your pocket- still there from yesterday- as you talk. “Either way, gotta make it quick. I’ve got a date with... Lola? Kyanna.”

“Shit, you just bend ‘em right over, don’t you?”

You look up from your Huniebee to glare. “Isn’t that what you wanted? Don’t you thrive off this stuff?”

“Well, yeah, but you weren’t complaining.”

“I have a weak personality, okay? Peer pressure always gets me.”

“That’s not what I saw, alpha-dogging Audrey like that...” Kyu snarks around her drink.

“Don’t even bring her up, I hate Audrey,” you mumble, while saving the nude she sent you. “I tell chicks what they want to hear. You taught me that, remember?”

“Hey, don’t act like getting laid is my fault. No one’s forcing you to take my advice.”

“I just said, weak personality. Sheesh, you’re bad at your own game.”

“Then why do you play!” She smacks the glass on the counter for punctuation. You stare solemnly.

“Do you know my favourite colour?”

“What?”

“My favourite colour.” You cross your arms. Kyu touches her lip with her fingernail. “Or season, or hobby? Do you know where I hangout when I’m not just chasing tail?”

“Oh, that’s easy. It’s the bar.”

“No. I have an Associate’s degree in nursing. I’d just lost my job to someone with a Bachelor’s. That’s why I was at the bar. That’s why I wanted to check out the campus.” The fairy goes quiet, and combs her fingers through her hair. You let the silence sit oppressively; let her feel uncomfortable for a change.

You walk over to where she sits picking at her nails. “I’m actually pretty young for a love fairy. My clients are really successful... all four of them.” She looks up with green eyes. You’re partial to green. “You included.”

“How old are you?” you inquire on reflex, and take a drag of water to quell it. Slosh, and swallow.

“384.”

“Christ...”

She sips the mojito. “Sex is my life, you know? It’s the best thing like, ever. I don’t get people who don’t want it.”

“Let’s see how you like being put on the spot. What do I look for in a girl?”

She glances off, thinking, and chances, “Tits?”

That earns her a chuckle. “...I like a girl who’s flirtatious. Someone who makes me laugh, puts me in line. I’m fond of brunettes.”

“Yeah?” That comes as a surprise. The only brunette in your burgeoning harem is Lola.

“Yeah...” You chug, cap the empty bottle, and chuck it somewhere vaguely near the recycle bin. “But, enough about me. You want to play the game.”

She shrugs coyly, and it’s infuriating, and adorable. “It’s only my favourite thing.”

You look her in the eye, and smile. “Well, Kyu. Want to play?”


End file.
